La noche del viernes
by Mariposa Violeta
Summary: Todo es estrés y trabajo para Piers, pero alguien que no esperaba llegará y lo cambiara todo para el. Aveces el corazón elige por uno y puede que todo vaya en contra de su voluntad, pero ambos lo disfrutaran y no se arrepentirán de lo que pueda pasar. SherryxPiers.
1. La noche del viernes

**Ok, sinceramente me gusta lo nuevo y quiero experimentar que pasaría si hago esto. Sinceramente, jamas me gusto la pareja de Sherry y Jake, pero Sherry y Piers me caen bien, así que si lo cambiamos todo un poco creo poder lograr algo diferente y nuevo. Espero que les guste. ;-) **

**Residentes Evil no me pertenece...lamentablemente. Pertene a Capcom. :-( **

**LA NOCHE DEL VIERNES**

Habían pasado 2 años desde lo de China. El había vuelto pero desde que lo había echo lo tenían lleno de trabajo y estresado. Al parecer cada 5 minutos habia una invasión de B.O.W's en una parte de este mundo. Dentro de los pasados días estaba de lado a lado y definitivamente necesitaba algo con que distraerse.

Al parecer el cielo lo escucho y ayer Jill lo invito a un compartir en su casa. Eso lo hizo sentir bien, al menos podría salir con sus amigos un rato. Pero al menos así le dedicaría un tiempo a su Play Station en casa de Jill. Era el viernes en la noche así que sonaba esplendido para el.

Se estaba vistiendo, cuando el timbre de la puerta de su apartamento suena. El se encamina a la puerta con el cepillo de dientes en la boca, pues eran muy insistentes. Abrió y se encontró con una rubia de ojos claros, la cual le sonrió.

-Hola, soy Sherry. - dijo amablemente. - Disculpa la molestia, pero Jill me pidió que te viniera a buscar. Dijo que tu auto estaba en el taller.

-Pasa. - el cerro la puerta detrás de Sherry y corrió al baño. Ella miro por el apartamento. Para ser de un hombre soltero estaba recogido y organizado, por la excepción de que tenia los cables de la consola Tirad con el resto del equipo. - Disculpa por el desorden.

-¿Desorden? Si esto es un desorden entonces e visto lugares donde han pasado huracanes. - dijo ella. - No te preocupes, no es un desorden.

-De todas maneras, no estoy últimamente mucho en casa, así que esta un poquito revolcado.- el empezó a meter la consola y lo demás dentro de la maleta y luego de que romara su celular y cartera de bolsillo, ambos salieron del apartamento.

El auto de Sherry estaba estacionado frente a el edificio y curiosamente una silueta esperaba junto a el. Cuando Piers logro verle la cara a la persona, maldijo con todas sus fuerzas el día que Jill le pidió ese favor a Sherry.

-Ahora me toca conducir.- dijo Sherry y Jake le dio las llaves. - Ni se te ocurra intentar algo estúpido. - le susurro mirándolo seria.

-Intentare de no hacerlo ver mas tonto de lo que es. - Jake se ríe, pero recibe un golpe en el hombro de Sherry.

Piers se acerco y metio la maleta en el asiento de atrás. No se dirigieron la palabra en todo el camino, pero cuando tuvieran la oportunidad se le cagaria hasta en la madre.

Cuando llegaron Jake se bajo primero y entro porque tenia una llamada. Piers bajo la maleta y camino a la puerta con Sherry. Ella parecía un poco triste y decaída, pero el no quiso abrumaría mas y no le dijo nada.

Jill les abrió la puerta y los saludo con un abrazo a cada uno.

-Chris debe estar por algún lugar de esta casa. - dijo ella dejándolos pasar. Ella se fijo en la falsa sonrisa de Sherry.-¿Todo bien?

-Si, no me pasa nada, solo que tengo alergia.

Piers saludo a los demás. Algunos compañeros de la BSAA, a la hermana de Chris y otras amistades. Chris estaba en la cocina cocinando los aperitivos, Jill hizo la cena. El se puso a hablar con sus compañeros y en poco tiempo se veían todos pegados al televisor viendo jugar carreras a un par. Piers a medida que jugaba bebía un sorbo de su refresco pues detestaba beber alcohol y mas si venia con alguien.

En una esquina pudo observar a Sherry riendo por primera vez con Claire y una tal Sheva. El aun no entendía, como rayos perdía su tiempo con ese idiota. Jake, para el, era un imbécil, al menos debería de tener un trabajo un poco mas honesto, antes de compararse con lo atractiva, dulce y tierna que era Sherry. Acababa de darse cuenta de que había dicho eso con el corazón y no con la cabeza.

¿En que rayos pensaba? A penas la vio y ya le parecía bonita. Pensaba que están loco para decir eso, pero no estaba mal, pensar eso de una chica linda. El trato de regresara su juego y lo logro, ganándole a su oponente. Cuando volvió a mirar a donde estaban las chicas, Sherry no estaba y no sabia porque pero comenzó a preocuparse.

-¿Quien quiere comer?- dijo Jill desde la cocina. Todos se fueron corriendo a la mesa y al estar todos, comieron lo que Jill con ayuda de Chris prepararon. Aunque el alegaba que había sido alrevez.

Después e un rato, se dio cuenta de que ni Sherry ni Jake estaban, los cuales actuaron sospechosos toda la noche.

-¿Alguien a visto a Sherry y Jake? - pregunto Claire algo preocupada.

-Talvez están muy ocupaditos, para venir a comer. - bufó uno de los chicos.

-Eso no es gracioso, Frost.- dijo Jill molesta.

-Ok, me cayo, pero sabe Dios donde están.

-¿Quien termino que pueda ir los a buscar?

-Yo.- dijo inconsientemente, Piers. Todos lo miraron, pero el se levanto y se fue.

"_¿Porque rayos dije eso? Son novios, pueden hacer lo que quieran. Pero es de mala educación, hacerlo en un lugar ajeno."-_ Pensó el cogiendo otra lata de refresco de la nevera y emprendiendo se a buscarlos por la casa.

Ya había buscado en todos lados, excepto en el patio. Empezaba a confundirse mas de lo que creía, ni siquiera sabia porque se esforzaba tanto por encontrarlos. Cuando salio al patio, la luna iluminaba el cielo y sentada en una silla cerca de una mesa estaba ella sentada. Su cabeza estaba recostada sobre la mesa. Piers se acerco sin ser visto o sentido y descubrió que estaba llorando.

-Sherry...¿que pasa? - ella levanto su cabeza y se seco las lágrimas.

-¿Que quieres, Piers?

-¿Que paso con tu noviecito? Parece como si hubiesen discutido.

-Técnicamente, ya no es mi novio. Es un imbécil.- el sonrió sin saber porque rayos lo hacia.-Soy una tonta al pensar que el era algo bueno para mi, pero me equivoque. El es solo porquería vestido de humano. Nunca pensé que diría eso.

-Bueno, somos ya dos que lo sabemos.- el se arrodillo a su lado.-No te preocupes, no sabe lo que deja atrás, además el no se merece algomtan grande como tu.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Si. - ella sin estar consiente de lo que hacia o porque, se echo hacia delante y unió sus labios con los de el. El en cambio, no tenia control de lo que hacia. En vez de empujarla hacia atrás, la tomo de la parte de atrás de la cabeza y se aseguro de que ese momento loco, pero bueno, no se le olvidara a ninguno de los dos.

Definitivamente, la noche puede hacer magia, magia que sólo los chicos enamorados sienten. Aveces esa magia se mete en tu ser cuando menos lo piensas y con la persona que menos crees. Esa magia es muy común cuando dos están juntos y se sienten atraídos. Pero mas aun cuando la noche del viernes empieza.


	2. Gracias

**GRACIAS**

Sherry sabia que eso estaba mal. Que no debía seguir, que eso no debería estar pasando. Sabia que seguir haciendo lo que hacia le podía traer problemas. Era su culpa, lo tenia presente, pero simplemente no podía dejar sus labios. El la hacia sentir bien.

No sabia porque, pero besarlo la hacia sentir...amada. El amor que no recibió por sus padres, ni siquiera luego de morir. O el amor que Jake le negaba. Eso la hacia sentir mal, sentirse...destruida, sin vida. Pero con el no. Con el era diferente.

-Piers...esto...esto esta mal. - le dijo, soltando lágrimas. Esto...no posible. - el no dijo nada. La miro y luego se levanto.

-No llores, por favor. El no merece tus lágrimas, si es por el tonto ese que lloras. Ven, dame tu mano. - ella lo mira confundida mientras el deja su refresco sobre la mesa. -Dame tu mano. - el se la ofrece.

-¿A que quieres llegar? - el rodó sus ojos.

-Por favor, dame tu mano. - dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ella...solo se la dio. El la jalo hacia el y la abrazo. - No tienes que sentir sola. Yo también estoy solo.

En vez de empujarlo o hacer una de las tantas cosas que sabia hacer en estos casos...no lo hizo. Simplemente se quedo allí, junto a el. Necesitaba ese abrazo de hace tiempo. Siempre quiso un abrazo, pero como siempre, se lo negaban Jake o sus padres. Ella solo dejo sus lafriamas salir, mientras lo abrazaba.

Sentía que se podía quedar siempre allí. Sin importar que, simplemente quedarse allí. Cerro sus ojos en el brazo de el, el dolía que la persona que amaba no estuviera allí. Sino que estuviera un chico que ni conocía. Pero no le importo a ninguno.

El sabia que ella lo necesitaba, así que le seria de apoyo. El sabia lo que era estar solo y sentirse terrible por perder a alguien que quieres mucho. Por sentir que todo lo que amas se va de tu lado.

-Hey, tranquila, bonita. Como te dije ese tonto no merece tus lágrimas.

-Piers, por...por favor. Perdoname. Por...favor.

-¿Por que? No es tu culpa nada de lo que pasa.

-Por ser una...cobarde. Por besarte...sin conocerte. No merezco que me abraces. - ella se le despega. - De verdad que lo siento. Es todo mi culpa...es mi...culpa.

-Hey, tranquila. Ya, calma te. Todos hecemos cosas sin pensar cuando estamos tristes, felices o emocionados. Así que no te disculpes. - el se le acerco y le quito las lágrimas de sus ojos. -La mayoría de las chicas se ven bien llorando, pero...a ti no te queda. No llores mas, por favor. - el le sonrió y con sus dedos trato de hacer una sonrisa.

Ella termino sonriendo de verdad. Era increible lo que un simple chico puede hacer, pero realmente lo que la magia metia en un chico puede hacer.

-Gracias, Piers.

-¿Por?

-Por ser el único que me comprende. Gracias. - ella lo vuelve a besar en los labios, pero luego se va. Piers no pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa. De igual manera un baile de triunfo. Ella sonrió mientras entraba por la puerta de la cocina. Luego el se dirigió hacia allá, pero al voltear se alguien súper enojado lo esperaba en la puerta.

-¿Que crees que haces, puppy?


	3. Quedate conmigo

** Hey, gracias a rose y frozen por su apoyo. Esta historia es para ustedes, disfruten, Mariposa. ;-)**

**QUEDATE CONMIGO**

-¿Que hacías con Sherry? - pregunto el enojado. - Eres un aprovechado. Ves las oportunidades y las tomas.

-No, Muller, no soy esa clase de personas. Yo ayudo a los demás, cuando necesitan ayuda, pero hay otros que solo se ocupan de ellos y dejan atrás a los que lo necesitan.

-No quiero que vuelvas a acercartele a Sherry otra vez. Si lo haces...- Jake fue interrumpido por Piers.

-¿Si me acerco que? ¿Vas a sacar tu pistolita y me vas a disparar? Acepta lo de una vez: Perdiste a Sherry. - dijo Piers de brazos cruzados.

-Me estoy enojando y no quiero romperte tu cara de porcelana, para que luego vayas llorando a las piernas de tu dueño. No te conviene meterte con un tipo como yo.

-Sólo tu crees que todo el mundo es peor que tu. Te pareces a tu padre. - Jake se cayo y se le acerco.

-Te dije que te cayaras.

-No me voy a cayar. - dijo Piers desafiándolo con la mirada. Después de un rato Jake se alejo.

-Bien, tu ganas. - el se voltea, pero luego toma a Piers de sorpresa y le mete un puño en la cara. Piers le da una patada y lo tira al suelo.

-Tampoco te conviene meterte conmigo. - dijo metiéndole en la cara a Jake.

-¿Quieres?- Sherry levanto la cabeza para ver a Claire ofreciéndole una lata de 7up. - ¿Pasa algo?- Sherry la tomo sin ganas y ella se sentó en la silla a su lado.

-No solo..¿porque me miento? - susurro mas para ella que para Claire.

-¿Discutiste con Jake o algo así? - Sherry la miro sorprendida.

-¿Como rayos sabes eso?

-Simplemente los escuche. No me gusta meterme en lo que no me importa, pero Jake merece mas de lo que le dijiste. -Claire mira a Sherry, que tenia la cabeza baja.

-Realmente no es eso, del todo. - ella mira a Claire. - No se si fue un error o algo mas, no se que sentir. Estoy confundida. - Sherry coloca su frente en uno de sus puños. Le daba la vuelta a lata.

-¿Que hiciste que pudo ser un error? Puedes contarme. - dijo Claire tomando de la lata.

-De seguro me llamas loca. Solo a mi me pasan estas cosas tan estúpidas.

-Si no me dices, no te podre decir loca. - Claire se rió. - Vamos, solo dímelo.

-No puedo. No se que paso, porque lo hice o que rayos paso entre nosotros. Solo quiero pensar que fue un error y no puedo.

-Sherry Birkin, solo dime lo que paso. Sino me dices que paso, no te podre ayudar. - dijo Claire.

-Simplemente no puedo. No me sale.

-¡Sherry, tienes que venir! - la voz de Sheva las interrumpe. - ¡Rapido ven!- Sheva la toma de la muñeca y la lleva a la cocina. Claire las sigue.

Sheva las dirigio a afuera donde Sherry encontró a dos personas que conocia apuntandose con dos pistolas. Jill y Chris trataban de clamarlos, pero no podían. Estaban enojados y el enojo puede llegar a donde sea. Sherry al ver de quienes se trataban salio corriendo hacia ellos.

-¿Que rayos les pasa? - dijo mirando a ambos, pero ellos no la miraron. - ¿Que haces, Jake?

-¿De verdad lo hiciste? - pregunto el aun amenazando a Piers.

-¿De que hablas? - el la miro y noto sus heridas en la cara.

-No te hagas a la tonta, sabes de que hablo. ¡¿Como pudiste hacerlo?!

-Jake, no se de que hablas.

-¿Como pudiste besarlo a el? ¿Como me olvidaste tan rápido?

-¿Que Sherry y Piers que? - dijo Claire sorprendida. Ella, Jill, Chris y Sheva se miraban sorprendidos y confundidos.

-Primero, Jake: soy una adulta, segundo: no eres dueño de mi vida, tercero: fue un incidente. - ella baja la cabeza y Piers la mira, pero no dice nada.

-Aun así, no tienes derecho a hacerlo. Sherry te dije que mi viaje era necesario, lo hago por ambos.

-¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que duele tenerte lejos? Te vas sin avisar, no llamas, regresas cuando quieres y al regresar te crees dueño del mundo. ¡No señor, me canse de esto! ¡Me canse de que siempre me dejes atrás por irte de viaje a matar B.O.W's y cobrar millones de dinero! ¡El dinero apesta!

-¿Lo prefieres a el, aunque no lo conozcas, solo porque te dio un beso y te consoló? -Sherry no dijo nada. - Entiendo que es un si. Prefieres al perro.

-¡No le digas así, Jake! - dijo Sherry enojada. Jake no dijo nada mas. Se voltio y dio pasos hacia el patio delantero. Se detuvo y con el coraje en las venas aun no pudo detenerse a tiempo. Voltio y le apunto a Piers, disparo la bala que iba a donde el.

-¡Piers! - la bala le penetro en el pecho. Se sentía terrible, la vida le jugaba su carta mas poderosa. Cayó en sus brazos, era incapaz de moverse. Lo único, que podía hacer era verlo a el. Moviendo sus labios. - Lo...siento.

-No, no Sherry, quedate conmigo. Vamos. - susurro, pero sus ojos se cerraron.

**Voy a llorar. De echo lo estoy haciendo. Como sea, espero les haya gustado. See you soon. :'( **


	4. Todo cambia

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por ser las fuerzas para seguir. Muchas gracias, Mariposa. ;-)**

**TODO CAMBIA**

Cuando Jake paró, sabia que haria algo estúpido, cuando se voltio y apunto, el corazón se le paralizo. No dejaría que a el le pasara algo no dejaría que el saliera herido. No, no lo permitiría. El había hecho demasido por ella, demasiado, para ella, eso no se podía pagar. La bala se disparo, sin saber que hacer solo grito su nombtiempoe interpuso entre ellos.

El metal frío ardía. Le dolía, mucho, pero no le importaba lo hacia por el. Por el único que estuvo allí cuando ella necesito calor y cariño, simplemente no podía dejarlo morir por su culpa. No podía.

-Lo...siento. - dijo y comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente.

-Vamos, Sherry quedate conmigo. - dijo Piers teniéndola en sus brazos. Jake salió corriendo a donde ella también, Sheva salio a llamar una ambulancia, Jill tratando de que nadie saliera de la casa y Chris les trajo unas toallas para parar la sangre.

-Oh, Sherry, como lo siento. Perdoname. - dijo Jake sosteniendo su cabeza. Piers estaba a punto de caerle encima pero no lo hizo por la mirada de Claire.

La ambulancia llegó poco tiempo después. Los para médicos se la llevaron en camilla con ambos hombres al lado de la camilla, pero solo uno podía entrar. No se miraron las caras y Jake se le adelanto a Piers. No perdió tiempo y se fue con Claire en su auto.

Al llegar al hospital, encontraron a Jake sentado en una silla en la sala de espera. Piers no le dirigió la palabra, Claire hablo con el. Piers estaba preocupado, enojado, triste de todo un poco. Quería meterle una paliza a Jake, lo odiaba mas que a nadie en el Planeta Tierra. Claire no lo quería ni mirar. Ella nunca lo acepto como compañero sentimental de Sherry y de seguro no lo perdonaría después de esto.

Aunque su blanco no era Sherry, sino Piers, jamás le perdonaria eso. Ninguno lo haría. Si León se enteraba de seguro lo mata. Entre Claire y León solo había una amistad, pero cuando se trataba de Sherry, ambos eran los que la cuidaban.

Una hora después apareció un doctor a donde Jake corrió por noticias. Están igjalde preocupado y arrepentido. Pero se negaba que era su culpa que Sherry estuviera allí.

-La operación fue exitsorprendeala fue extraída, por suerte no daño ningún órgano en el estómago. Me temo que tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo aquí en lo que se recupera. No deben preocuparse, solo necesita descansar.

-Oh Dios, gracias. - dijo Claire. Tenia una mano en su pecho. -Es un alivio saber que Sherry esta bien.

-Por ahora necesito que un pariente o amigo llene unos papeles. - dijo el doctor señalando a una wnferemera a su lado. Claire levanto la mano. Se fue con ella y Jake se quedo en la sala de nuevo. Piers lo miró desde su esquina.

Su odio había crecido hacia el. ¿Como pudo dispararle a su propia novia? Sabia que si ella había defendido, indirectamente a Piers, haria algo loco. La conocía en eso. Aun así Jake no creía capaz a Sherry de hacer una cosa así. Ella tenia sus razones.

El doctor regresodespués y hablo con Claire. Ella miro a las sillas, pero Jake no estaba sentado. Miro a Piers y le hizo una seña para que viniera hasta ella. El lo hizo.

-Sherry ya despertó. ¿Quieres verla?

-Jake es su novio.

-Vamos, se que quieres verla. - ella le da un codazo. - Puedes entrar. - el la miró. Claire parecía adivina.

-Gracias. - le susurro. Ella le guiño el ojo.

El doctor lo guió hasta la habitación de Sherry. Lo dejo solo frente a la puerta y en se detuvo. Estaba nervioso y no sabia porque. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, extendió su mano para abrir, pero algo lo detuvo. La voz de Sherry al otro lado.

-Ni se te ocurra. No te quiero ver más. Vete de aquí. - supo, por su tono, que algo estaba mal. Abrió la puerta, para encontrar a Jake en la habitación discutiendo con Sherry. ¿Como rayos había llegado allí?

Ambos miraron a Piers. Jake sostenía a Sherry del brazo, la lastimaba y ella se quejaba. Piers lo miro serio.

-¿Que haces aquí? - pregunto Jake.

-Lo mismo te pregunto yo, Muller. - dijo serio Piers.

-Eso no es tu problema. Deberías irte de aquí. ¿No te basta con arriesgar la vida de Sherry? - Piers se quedo callado.

-Deja lo en paz. - dijo Sherry. - El hizo lo que tu no. Vete de aquí. - ella miró molesta a Jake.

-¿Ahora lo defiendes? ¿Porque lo haces?

-Porque el estuvo conmigo cuando necesite apoyo, cuando no tenia fuerzas para seguir, cuando tú me dejaste sola. Sabes que la soledad y yo no nos llevamos. Sabes que la soledad es mi peor enemiga. Aun así, te olvidas de la única persona que se preocupa por ti. No te quiero volver a ver mi vida. - Jake se queda cayado.

Tenía razón, le gustara o no, tenia razón. Soltó su brazo y bajo la cabeza. Ella no se sentía muy bien y mas después de esa pelea. El había sido lo mas importante en su vida y le dolía tener que decirle eso, pero ya estaba cansada de siempre lo mismo. Todo tiene un limite y el llego al suyo.

-Puede que tengas razón. Cometí un error y se que nunca me perdonarás. Por mi culpa casi pierdes la vida. Perdoname. Solo espero que te recuperes. - el camino hacia la puerta y se detuvo frente a Piers. -Cuida la. - el asintió y Jake se fue.

Piers camino a donde Sherry. Estaba sentada en el borde de la camilla. No dijo nada cuando el se detuvo frente a ella. Solo bajo la cabeza y no lo miro. El la miró durante un rato.

-Le dijiste la verdad. Dijiste lo que sentías. - susurro aun mirándola.

-Aun así, no es fácil para mi. El lo era todo para mi. - Piers jalo una silla y se sentó frente a ella.

-Tu misma lo dijiste, el lo era para ti. - el tomo sus manos y las unió coloco las de el alrededor y ambos se miraron.

El tenia razón, Jake "era" todo para ella. Tal vez todo eso acababa de cambiar.


	5. ¿Enamorado o no?

** Gracias a todos por sus reviews y el apoyo. ;-)**

**¿Enamorado o no?**

Sherry se quedo dormida poco después. Piers estaba observandola luego de que Claire la viera. Dormía como un bebé, sin temor a una de las pesadillas que la pudiese atormentar. Realmente no tenia de que preocuparse, porque el estaba allí y no dejaría que nada le pasara. Tenia que aceptarlo, un chico no se preocupa por añguine tanto solo por que si.

Tenia que aceptarselo a el mismo. Tenia que aceptarlo, que de solo mirarla se volvía loco. Que cada vez que la tenía cerca su corazón latía a 100 por segundo, eso no era normal, excepto...si estas...¿enamorado? Piers meneo la cabeza de lado a lado, trataba de no aceptarlo, pero fallaba.

_"Me estoy volviendo loco. ¿Como te va a gustar una chica que conociste hoy? Piers, vamos, por favor, despierta. Sherry es...increíble, pero no la puedes querer."_ \- pensó el en su cabeza.

Miró de nuevo a Sherry. Realmente lo volvía loco, especialmente cuando la miraba a los ojos, esos ojos azules que lo terminaban de descontrolar. Le encantaban sus ojos, pero ¿en que rayos estaba pensando? Trataba de negárselo y comenzaba a aceptarselo poco a poco. Su corazón estaba enamorado, pero su cabeza convencida de que lo que Piers hizo con Sherry había sido una locura.

En la mañana siguiente...

Sherry despertó antes del desayuno. Lo primero que encontró cuando abrió los ojos fue la cabeza de Piers en el borde de la camilla. Estaba profundamente dormido, debía de estar cansado después de correr con Sherry, discutir con Jake y meterle una paliza. Lo miro y pensó en acariciarlo estuvo a punto de hacerlo, cuando su otra mano la detuvo.

_ "¿Que rayos estas haciendo? ¿Desde cuando te gustan las personas que apenas cocnoces? Sherry, para lo que haces esta mal. Piers es...un caballero que te salvo del dragón, pero lo conociste hoy. No puedes quererlo." -_ se dijo ella en la cabeza.

Se volteo con la espalda plana en la camilla y trato de no mirarlo, pero no podía. Se veía tan tierno allí durmiendo, sabiendo que el no la dejo sola, que se quedo con ella toda la noche. Realmente le debía mucho, demasiado, pero era una locura enamorarse de el. ¿O ya lo estaba?

Claire se asomo por la puerta. Le sonrió a la rubia y entro despacio.

-Hola, Sherry. ¿Como te sientes? - ella se le acercó y la abrazo cuidadosamente.

-Me siento mejor que ayer. - Claire y Sherry se rieron un poco.

-Entonces, la compañía nocturna, ¿no fue mala? - ella señaló a Piers. Sherry lo mira.

-Bueno, no me puedo quejar a estado aquí toda la noche.

-Te traje algo de ropa. - ella le da una mochila.

-Gracias. - dijo la rubia tomando la.

-¿Ha venido el doctor?

-No. Quiero irme ya. Me siento mejor.

-Si, pero debes esperar al doctor.

-Odio los hospitales. - dijo hechandose hacia atras.

Unas horas después...

Piers ya había despertado y estaba sentado en la silla de la cafetería con ropa limpia, pues la otra estaba llena de sangre. Tomaba un café mientras las chicas estaban hablando con el doctor que atendió a Sherry. El también odiaba los hospitales, le traían malos recuerdos.

Después de que lo encontrarán lo sometieron a millones de cirugías y cosas así, para reconstruirle el brazo derecho y el ojo también derecho. Se paso meses encerrado en habitaciones de hospitales sin recordar muy bien lo e le había pasado. Fue hasta que Chris y Jill lo sacaron de allí y lo llevaron de nuevo a la "civilización". También, gracias a la "civilización" encontró a la que creyó su chica, pero realmte fue solo algo pasajero.

Nuestro Piers tuvo una relación pasajera con una de las agentes de Seguridad Nacional y no funciono del todo. Decidieron que lo mejor era tener sus propios caminos y después de que eso le doliera a el, por ella creyó que jamas se enamoraría, tal vez por eso no acepta que le gusta Sherry.

Fue interrumpido por Claire que se sentó con una sonrisa frente a el.

-Dieron de alta a Sherry.

-¿En serio? Pero el dijo que tardaría en recuperarse.

-Si, pero Sherry es una chica especial. - Piers la miro. Luego sonó su celular y se fue a atenderlo.

Rato después apareció Sherry. Tenia unos jeans pegados grises con un abrigo blanco y unos zapatos cerrados. Tenia una mano metida en un bolsillo y la otra con la mochmesa Encontró a Piers en la mesa y camino medio débil hacia el. El se levanto antes de que el llegara.

El, con su chaqueta de cuero marrón con sus jeans azul oscuro y sus tenis blancos y negros se levanto y se le acerco.

-Claire me dijo que te dieron de alta.

-Si. - dijo con una sonrisa. Se quedaron en silencio y se sentaron en Maiden. a. -Gracias. - el la miro.

-¿Gracias por que? - dijo sosteniendo su celular en una mano.

-Por quedarte conmigo en el hospital. Debe ser un reto para ti. Jill me contó lo que te paso, no debes pero preocuparte, yo también odio los hospitales. - ella bajo la cabeza. - También me contó lo de Helena. - el se quedo en silencio mirándola. Ella levanto un poco la vista. - Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, eso ya es pasado. Entre ella y yo solo hay millones de kilómetros de distancia. - ella movió su silla al lado de el y tomo su mano. El la miró. Ella le sonrió.

-Se que aun esa perdida te afecta. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos. Mereces algo mejor que vivir encerrado en el pasado. - ella bajo la cabeza.

Quería hacer algo, pero no podía. No con tanta gente allí. Claire regreso rato después.

-Lo siento, Sherry. Creó que no podre llevarte a casa. Me acaban de llamar del trabajo y debo ir a TerraSave. - ella mira a Piers. - ¿Podrias llevarla tu?

-Claro, no te preocupes. Que tengas buen viaje. - ambos se despidieron de Claire y salieron del hospital luego de llenar papeles y mas papeles.

El auto de Piers era un Mazda 3 azul, a el solían encantarle los autos deportivos y mas después de jugar Need for Speed 700 veces sin cansarse. Sherry miraba por la ventanilla y Piers guiaba pensando en lo que le había dicho Sherry. Ambos estaban en silencio, excepto por la música que salia de las bocinas del radio.

A Sherry le resultaba curioso que el escuchara música como la de Skillet, Evanescence o Cascada. Siempre pensó que era de esos chicos que preferían el Iron Maiden.

Sin embargo, sintió que en su cabeza había una guerra. Su cabeza, su corazón y sus sentimitos peleaban entre si por el control sobre ella. Jamás había sentido algo así en su vida, no siquiera cuando se enamoro de Jake. Piers le causaba cosas que jamás había experimentado en su vida. Comenzaba a confundirse mucho.

Piers se detuvo en una gasolinera. Sherry bajo la ventanilla y la brisa de la mañana primaveral le dio en la cara. Seguía confundida. No sabia que decir o hacer. No estaba siquiera segura de si lo que comenzaba a creer era verdad, si lo que comenzaba a aceptar podía ser realidad: estaba enamorándose de Piers.


	6. Recuerdos y más recuerdos

**Recuerdos y más recuerdos**

Cuando Piers entró al auto de nuevo, supo que algo le pasaba a Sherry.

-¿Estas bien? - pregunto el.

Ella lo miro, quería decir le todo. Quería decrle las sensaciones extrañas que le causaba el, cada vez que la miraba, se le acercaba o lo que fuera, solo quería decirle lo que sentía. Lo que el había causado en solo una noche, pero no podía. No tenia las fuerzas para decirle, no querían salirle las palabras de la boca.

Solo negó con la cabeza y volteo. Al llegar a la casa de Sherry, ella fue la primera en bajar y luego Piers. Adentro los recibió una gata rubia con una mancha blanca en la panza.

-Hola, Honey. ¿Me extrñaste, verdad? - ella acaricio a la gata y luego subió a arriba a poner sus cosas.

A Piers le llamo la atención una pared llena de fotografías enmarcadas. Las miro con curiosidad. Encontró una con la gata, un selfie con León y Claire, otra de las reuniones de amigos que solía hacer Jill cada cierto tiempo, donde se reunían todos. Pero una le dio un golpe en el corazón.

Helena. La cara de Helena en una foto. La fiesta de Navidad en la agencia. Piers sintió que el corazón le dejaba de latir. Los pasos de Sherry se acercaron. Lo miro unos momentos. Sabia que algo le pasaba.

Los momentos con Helena, le pasaron por la mente, de golpe y son avisar. Recordó cuando le regalo una rosa el Día de San Valentín, cuando la invito a salir por primera vez, porque Jill y Chris lo habían impulsado a hacerlo. Recuerdo tras recuerdo paso por su mente, jamás los olvido, nunca fue capaz.

También el día en que rompieron. Ese fue el día que menos pido olvidar, cuando ella le dijo que lo de ellos no funcionaria, le regreso leeliche que ganó para ella en la Feria del Parque, el collar que le dio y todo el mismo día que le quería dar un anillo especial o al menos proponerle algo. Realmente eso le había dolido mucho a Piers y nunca lo pudo olvidar, nunca.

Sin poderlo seguir viendo así, ella se acerco lentamente y suavemente lo abrazo. El no la rechazo, solo...la abrazo como nunca lo había hecho con alguien. No sabia porque, pero se sentía bien cúa do era abrazado por ella. Se sentía aliviado y mejor. De repente los recuerdos de Helena, comenzaron a desaparecer.

Con ella todo era posible, ella todo lo hacia sentir bien.

-No, llores, bebé. - dijo ella mientras el tenia su barbilla en su hombro. Ella uua que lloraba aunque no se notaba. -Mamá esta aquí para protegerte.

El sonrió. Era la primera vez que le sacaban una sonrisa mientras lloraba.

-Recordar es duro, pero no dejes que te afecte. Eres un chico fuerte, has sobrevivido demasiado, los recuerdos de ella, son solo recuerdos. Deja de vivir en el pasado. Solo una vez.

Piers comenzaba a darse cuenta que ella era la única, la que lo hacia sentirse bien, la que lo volvía loco, pero no le importaba si la conocía solo ese día, no le importaba nada, solo ella. Lo único que sabia era que la amaba y no la dejaría ir.

-Sherry. - el la soltó, pero se quedo con sus manos en su cintura, no dejaría que se le escapara. -Tengo algo que decirte. - ella le seca las lágrimas.

-¿Que cosa tienes en mente?

-No se porque, pero...creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

-¿En serio? Pensé que ya lo estabas antes de conocerte. - ella se río y el también.

-No, no es eso. Es por alguien. - Sherry lo miro a los ojos. - Alguien que no podre olvidar porque cada vez que la miro se parece demasiado a mi. Porque me robo mi corazón desde que la conocí ayer, porque nunca e conocido a alguien tan inseguro y que necesita que alguien la cuide, porque se siente sola, porque ese imbécil la dejo atrás, porque no se que mas decir, creo que me enamore de ella, cuando solo sabia solo su nombre. No me importa nada, solo se que la amo y que ella es lo que me hace olvidar porque estoy triste y estoy dispuesto a jamás dejarla sola como el Wesker Junior. Creo que me enamore de ti.

Las lágrimas se le salían a Sherry. No sabía porque, pero ella sentía lo mismo. Lo que jamás pudo sacar, por timidez o loue fuera, solo salió en lo menos que aquel chico se merecía.

Sus labios se unieron. Honey los miraba confusa, realmente ni le importaba lo que hacían su dueña y ese hombre. Simplemente lo que sentía el uno por el otro era algo que no se podía describir o tal vez si, pero no se entendiria, solo sus corazones podían.

Estaba lloviendo, pero no era de mucha importancia, menos ahora que por primera vez tomaba una chocolate caliente en la tarde fría de mayo con alguien. Solamente se sentía demasiado segura de lo que sentía por el, aunque eso fuera ayer, ellos se gustaban desde lo de China, pero ninguno se lo dijo al otro o fueron incapaces de darse cuenta de ello.

-Tengo una idea, pero no se como realizarla. - Sherry miro a Piers. Ella estaba acostada en su regazo.

-¿De que se trata?

-De ver a mi familia. Hace 5 años que nos lo veo y aun me creen muerto. Ella se levanto de momento. Lo miro sorprendida.

-¡¿No has visto a tu familia en 5 años?! ¿Se puede saber lo que hacías?

-La BSAA.

-Eso no es excusa, Nivans. La familia es algo muy importante. Eres suertudo si tienes una, yo no tengo porque la perdí en Raccoon, pero si la tuviera la vería todos los días y agradecería en tenerla. - Piers la miro.

-Chris me contó de eso. Tu papá y el ojo, se lo dijo Claire.

-Si, por el tengo ese efecto sanador. - dijo tomando un zorbo del chocolate. - Pero, acepto ir si es a verlos. Me gustaría conocerlos.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Dicen que tengo al síquico y adivino cosas. Soy lista. - el se levanto.

-Entonces, ¿me acompañas a el cumpleaños de mi sobrina? No me gustaría aparecerseles de repente. - se le acerca lentamente.

-Claro que si. Considero a los Nivans muy interesantes.

-¿Todos o solo uno? - ella se río mientras el la jalaba hacia el.

-No se, tal ve solo uno hace que pierda la cordura.

** Hasta aquí llega la historia de Sherry y Piers. Estoy pensando escribir una continuación. Ya saben, Piers la invito a el cumple de su sobrina, así que sera otra aventura para estos dos. Diganme lo que piensan en los reviews, gracias por todo. ;-) **


End file.
